fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Loren Sariel
Loren Sariel (ローレン セーリエル Rooren Seerieru) is a Mage who is currently looking for a Guild. She uses Requip, Sword Magic and Airspace as her magic. At the age of 19 she is childish and lovable but even so really shy. Loren hardly smiles but when she does her town use to say: She brought a ray of sunshine with her people also called her Angel. Loren hates being around a large crowd of people but even so it planning of concerning her fear so she can make friends and be in a Guild. The Magic Council keeps an eye on her after she attacked a village and destroyed it after being possessed by someone, The Magic Council does not believe this is true and so watches her in case she shows her 'true colours' She secertly is a Avian who hids her wings so no one will know. Appearance Loren has white hair with a tint of purple and blue. Loren's hair is loose and goes down to her bum even so she puts one lock of hair into a navy bobble during battle (unless it was uncalled for) She has golden eyes and pale skin. Loren wears what looks a lot like a school uniform have a cream suit jacket with navy cuffs and navy trimmings around pockets and down the collar. She wears a navy skirt and plain navy slip-on shoes with white ankle socks. For her wings they are based on a dove and so are pure white wings. They are two times bigger than Loren. Personality and Traits Loren is pretty shy at first but once you get to know her she is very outgoing. She can be pretty emotionless. During a battle Loren will keep talking to a minimal unless the attacker/defenses are asking her something she can answer. If she cannot answer something she will stay quiet. People claim she is an angel and has sighted her with wings. Others say she has Transformation magic but neither are right. Loren is scare of large crowd of people and so doesn't like having a partner next to her or being in a crowded city/village. Loren, although having this fear, is trying to find a Guild and hopefully no longer have this fear but Loren is not so hopeful of this. Loren says she isn't strong in battle but even though she is weak attacking wise she's very strong defensively. Loren is also scared of being possessed again making her have more reason to stay away from people. History Loren as a child, was never really wanted. Unlike most of the Avian she had no family and her wings were larger than normal. Due to this she was said to be cursed but even so a young Avian who Loren called Mama, looked after Loren for most of her life. One day however she was tricked. She was promised by a 'flower' that if she picked him and kept him safe in her pockets he will control her body and protect the ones she loves and deal with the ones who do not. Believing him Loren did as she was told and killed about six people. She had burnt her own house and killed Mama. After this Loren managed to free her self from the clutches of the spell but even so knew the damage had been done and she ran away. Now she lives in fear and quietness in hope she might be able to restart in life. Magic Requip Airspace Loren's Airspace magic is mainly used for defensive reasons. Spells * Colourless Shield: Loren places her hand out and a invisible shield forms. It blocks bullets and sword attacks but she can only hold it for one minute. Ablities Weapons Loren has a few weapons mainly due to Requip and her Sword Magic. Her main sword is hand-weapon which goes up to version 16! She usually uses hand-weapon version 1 which is the most basic weapon out of all of them. They are good of defense but even so they cannot break strong defenses example, iron door. When Loren attacks with her swords 0's and 1's come out of her attack almost like they are created by a computer (see side picture to understand) Trivia * Kasumi12346 helped me create Loren therefore Kas is allowed to update Loren whenever she likes * Loren was going to be called Dina Gavreel * Sariel means Angel of Guidance * Loren is based off of Kanade from Angel Beats who is all so know as Angel Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Avian Category:Airspace User Category:Requip User Category:Dove Avian Category:Independent Mage